


The Marauders and the Mischievous Map

by bluesxrgent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Harry Potter References, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, POV James Potter, POV Lily Evans Potter, POV Peter Pettigrew, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Snily, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesxrgent/pseuds/bluesxrgent
Summary: The year is 1971, and with the new year brings a new batch of students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Among these students are James Potter, a self-assured boy with a knack for troublemaking, Sirius Black, the black sheep who uses laughter to cover up his pain, Remus Lupin, a werewolf determined to keep his secret from even his closest friends, and Peter Pettigrew, an unconfident boy whose only wish is for great friends to share his life with. Separate, they don't seem like much, but together they put something into works that will change their lives forever.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauder's have never met one another before. In fact, they aren't even at school yet. On December 31, 1970, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans all realize that 1971 will be the year their lives will change forever.

Petunia Evans was proud to say she was perfectly normal, thank you very much. Petunia’s sister Lily, however… Lily was another story. Lily had always been the vibrant one, the first to laugh, always singing around the house. It drove Petunia mad, but she loved her sister and grew to love all of Lily’s quirks. 

She and Lily were joined at the hip, did most everything together. Lily always got annoyed with Petunia for scolding her when she did something weird, but as the older sibling it was Petunia’s duty to make sure her sister behaved. Their parents loved them both equally they always said, and neither Petunia nor Lily could deny that was true. For even though Lily was exuberance and joy, Petunia was steady and reasonable. A smile from Lily would light up your day but a smile from Petunia would leave you with a sense that what you had done was  _ valid _ . 

Lily always begged Petunia to go out and explore various places with her, be it the woods, a field, or even their own backyard. They had both been named after flowers, and they belonged outside with them, Lily argued. Lily, however, was only ten and her attempts to explore the vast world that stretched out before them were easily squashed by her responsible older sister. 

“Trust me, Lil, when you’re my age you’ll understand,” Petunia would always say. She had been saying that for years. Lily wanted to know  _ what  _ she would understand and  _ when _ . Until she found out, she saw no harm in begging her sister day after day to explore the world. 

The last day of 1970, barely a month before Lily’s eleventh birthday, Petunia gave in. “Fine!” she had said, “You’ll learn your lesson when your fingers freeze off!” 

Lily had scoffed at her sister’s complaints and bounded out the door, pausing only to allow Petunia to wrap her up in a warm coat, gloves, and a hat. She would miss her fingers if they froze off, she reasoned. 

And so the two of them were off, plans shouted at their parents as they walked out the door and into the bright winter day. Lily took off running and Petunia walked behind her sister, always close enough to catch Lily if she slipped on a swath of ice. They reached the park that the two of them liked to play in as children and sat beneath their favorite oak tree. Well, Petunia sat, Lily made snow-angels. 

Lily sat up once she got bored and looked around feverishly before turning to Petunia with a devilish grin. “Watch this,” Lily said before taking off her gloves and spreading her fingers wide above the snow. Petunia watched with a bored expression until the snow began to rise and dance in the air, curling around Lily’s gloveless fingers. 

Petunia’s eyes went wide and round as disks. “Lily, how are you doing that?” She looked around to make sure no one was watching them. “Lily stop it!” she shrieked. 

Lily’s joyous smile disappeared and the snow fell back to the earth. “I thought you’d like it Tuney,” Lily mumbled sadly. She put her gloves back on as Petunia watched her in disgust. “Thought I’d like it? Don’t you ever do anything like that, Lily, do you hear me? It’s- it’s unnatural,  _ freakish _ -” 

Perhaps Petunia would have continued if not for the tears welling in the corners of her sister’s eyes. Petunia sighed, she hadn’t wanted to upset Lily, she just wanted to make her understand that nothing about what she had done was natural or should be done again. Petunia tried to put her arm around Lily but her sister brushed it away and traced lines in the snow with her fingers. 

A voice spoke out to Petunia’s left and she turned her head to find a pale boy with greasy black hair emerge from the opposite side of the tree. “You’re not a freak,” he said calmly. 

Petunia shrieked indignantly, “Have you been  _ watching  _ us?” 

Lily and the boy ignored her. “What do you mean I’m not a freak?” Lily asked warily. The boy’s gaze flicked to Petunia’s for a nanosecond before he explained to Lily, “You’re a witch.” 

Lily scoffed, “Well  _ that’s  _ not very nice!” The boy shook his head and considered his words. “No! I- It’s not a bad thing! My mum’s a witch, and her mum, and lots of others. What I mean is, I’m a wizard, see, and you’re a witch. We can do magic, like what you just did with the snow. Next year we’ll be able to go to Hogwarts and actually  _ learn  _ magic.”

“Hogwarts? What’s Hogwarts?” Petunia interjected. The boy blushed. “Oh, sorry, I forgot. You’re a muggle born,” he said to Lily, “You probably think I’m talking crazy.”

Lily laughed, “Only a little bit.” 

Petunia scowled at the two of them. Who was this boy thinking he could fill her sister’s head with stories of witches and wizards and Hogwarts (whatever  _ that _ was)? 

“Come on, Lily, we’re going,” Petunia said, reaching for her sister’s hand. Lily pulled her hand away. “No. I want to stay here with… what’s your name?” The boy combed a hand through his greasy hair. “Severus.”

Petunia whipped toward him. “Severus? I know who you are! You’re that Snape boy, from Spinner’s End. Lily come on, we shouldn’t even be talking to him.” 

Lily stared at her defiantly. Petunia stared back. Severus stared nervously between the two of them. This wasn’t going how he had hoped it would. “ _ You _ go back then Tuney. I’m perfectly capable of walking home myself.”

Severus thought that Petunia would argue further, her teeth were bared like a bulldog’s. Instead, Petunia shot one last glare at Severus before turning on her heel and stalking through the snow away from them.

Once Petunia was gone Severus saw some tension leave Lily’s shoulders. She turned back to him. “Tell me all about Hogwarts,” she said. 

So he did.

  
  


James Potter’s parents were fussing about his hair trying to get it to lie flat. It was a hopeless battle, one they would never win, but that didn’t stop them from trying. His mother tried every spell she could think of but, as usual, they only made his situation worse. James hoped that if he ever had a kid someday they would inherit their mother’s hair. Even the hair potion his father had invented many years before had no luck in taming his unruly hair.

Normally his parents gave up after a while, but they were going to a party that night to celebrate the new year. He didn’t know where it was or who would be there, but was glad for the excuse to stay up late. At ten years old, his parents rarely let him stay up past nine o’clock. Nine o’clock! He was lucky he hadn’t started at Hogwarts yet, he was sure that he would be teased mercilessly for this fact. 

A small smile spread across his face as he thought of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Come September James would begin his first year at the famed school of magic. He had always known that he was a wizard, of course, the Potters being a pure-blood family, and had been looking forward to 1971 for as long as he could remember. This was the year that his life would really begin.

Until then, he went to parties with his parents and tried to see what he could do with the magic growing inside him day by day. The most boring thing about the parties was that there were hardly ever any kids his age in attendance. Normally they were either teenagers who didn’t want to babysit him for the night or small children that  _ he _ didn’t want to babysit for the night.

His mother sighed above him and gave up on flattening his hair, leaving the room to change into her dress robes. His father entered the room and raised an eyebrow when he saw the mess that was his son’s hair. James shrugged apologetically and his father winked back at him. 

A little while later James stood in the fireplace with a handful of sparkling floo powder. He threw the powder down and was enveloped by green flames. “The Three Broomsticks!” he said clearly just before he was sucked away from his home. 

He coughed a bit as he exited the grate and stood to the side, waiting for his parents. The Three Broomsticks was decorated in silver and blue streamers that sparkled in the light. He had been to The Three Broomsticks once before with his father, and was excited for his third year when he would be able to come here on the weekends during the school year. His mother and father exited the fireplace much more gracefully than he had and his mother held onto his hand as she pulled him into the crowd. 

Wizards of all ages had wands out and waving around, showing off to their friends and rivals. His parents had always told him that they were above all that nonsense, but James didn’t miss when his father flicked his wand casually and shooting stars started shining around the room. His mother nudged his father’s arm gently and gave him a stern look which his father returned with a sheepish smile and a wink back at James. James smiled back.

His mother stiffened as the three of them walked through the crowd. Her gaze was fixed upon a regal looking family dressed in expensive black robes. James felt that he should recognize them but couldn’t quite put a name to their faces. His mother, noticing he was following her stare, quickly turned him around and bent down to meet his eyes. She smiled and brushed his untidy hair from his eyes. 

“Let’s go find some friends for you to play with, shall we?” she asked.

James’ eyes flickered back to the family in black before meeting his mother’s. “Yeah, alright,” he conceded, letting her lead him away from the adults. 

There was a small group of children playing just outside the pub and James waved shyly at them as he approached with his mother. She gave him a kiss on his forehead before returning to the party. One of the kids looked to be about a year older than him and had the lightest blond hair James had ever seen. The boy walked over to him with a self assured swagger.

“Do you go to Hogwarts?” the boy asked. 

James shook his head. “Not yet. I’ll be starting first year in September.” He held out his hand to the boy. “I’m James, by the way, James Potter.”

The other boy’s hand, which had been extending in his direction halted as he said his name. The blond boy quirked his head to the side. “Potter, did you say?”

James nodded, unsure why that mattered. 

“I’m Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. I’m in my first year,” the blond boy said. James realized his hand was still out and Malfoy wasn’t shaking it. Slightly embarrassed, but mostly confused, he dropped his hand to his side. 

“Nice to meet you Lucius,” James said cheerily. He felt that he had heard the name Malfoy before, but couldn’t remember where. Lucius’s lip curled. “Sorry I can’t say the same.”

Now James remembered where he’d heard the name Malfoy. The Malfoy’s were one of the most prominent pureblood families in the wizarding world. Some pureblood families held old biases and prejudices and the Malfoys were one of them. However, as the Potters were purebloods, James didn’t see what the problem was. 

Bolstered by this thought, James crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Not that it matters, but I am a pureblood.” 

Lucius scoffed. “ _ Not that it matters _ ,” Lucius imitated, “I was hoping you weren’t as stupid as your name suggested Potter.”

“Either explain what you’re on about or shove off,” James snapped. The other children had gathered around and were listening to them while trying to pretend they weren’t. 

“Everyone knows that your family are a whole batch of filthy blood traitors,” Lucius said with a cruel sneer. Someone gasped behind them. They all knew that being called a blood traitor was almost as bad as  _ mudblood _ . 

James had many things he wanted to say back to Lucius, but a little voice in his head told him to wait.  _ It’s not worth it,  _ the voice argued,  _ At least not yet _ . James’ mouth morphed into a smirk. “We’ll see about that Malfoy,” he promised. Once he learned a few good hexes Malfoy wouldn’t know what hit him. 

James couldn’t wait to start school. 

 

 

Sirius Black hoped his family would forget about him. The last thing he wanted to do that night was go to some party at The Three Broomsticks. He had been surprised to hear that they were attending a celebration at somewhere as common as The Three Broomsticks, but apparently they had been invited by the Minister of Magic himself. 

Sirius’s brother Regulus poked his head into the room. “Why aren’t you ready yet? Mum will go mad if she sees you in your pyjamas.” 

Regulus was the golden child, a Black through and through. He was already dressed in his finest set of black dress robes. Sirius glanced down at his pyjamas in feigned shock. 

“Bloody hell Regulus! I’ll get right on that!” He exclaimed dramatically. Regulus rolled his eyes and left the doorway, quickly replaced by their mother. Her already harsh features hardened more than he would have thought possible as she looked at him. 

“Get dressed this instant, Sirius. Kreacher laid out your clothes for you ages ago you lazy child,” she sneered. 

Sirius flashed his mother an understanding look. “Oh, no I’m not lazy mum. I deliberately decided not to put on my clothes. I don’t want to go to some stupid party.” 

Mrs. Black’s nostrils flared. “Put those clothes on right this instant or I’ll put them on for you,” she said coldly. Sirius flinched instinctively, but his mother either didn’t notice or didn’t care. She left the room abruptly and Sirius changed into his dress robes. They matched Regulus’s almost exactly and were far more flashy than he would have liked. 

The night hadn’t even begun and he already wished it was over. 

A little while later Regulus and Sirius apparated with their parents to The Three Broomsticks, as they were far too important to arrive through the Floo Network, or so his mother said. Sirius saw a group of children playing just outside the pub and longed to join them, but knew his mother would never allow it. No, Sirius and Regulus were to sit silently by their parents like trophies for the rest of the night. 

Sirius had lost track of how much timed passed with him staring blankly in front of him when something caught his eye. A boy, probably around his age was looking right at him. Sirius began to lift his hand to wave when his mother hissed, “Sirius!” 

His hand dropped the few inches he had raised it and redness warmed his cheeks. “What?” he demanded. His mother feigned a smile. “The Minister just asked you a question.”

Sirius lifted his head to the man standing in front of him. “I’m sorry Minister, I’m afraid I didn’t quite hear you,” he apologized. The Minister of Magic waved his hand in front of him. 

“It’s quite alright Mr. Black, quite alright. I was only asking if you had begun your magical education yet?”

Sirius’s heart soared as he thought of Hogwarts. “No, not yet. I’ve only just turned eleven, see. I’ll be starting first year in September,” he replied jovially, but the Minister was no longer paying attention. It seemed that he had re-engaged in conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Black without waiting for Sirius’s answer. Sirius rolled his eyes. 

Turning his attention back toward the room he attempted to find the boy in the crowd once more with no luck.  _ He probably gets to play with the other children _ , Sirius thought bitterly. No matter, Sirius would get to be with other witches and wizards his age soon enough. 

He only hoped that September first would come as quickly as possible. 

 

 

_ Thank heavens it wasn’t a full moon,  _ Remus Lupin thought miserably as he curled deeper onto the couch. He couldn’t think of a worse way to ring in the new year than spending the night as a monster. His mother was asleep in his parents bedroom and his father was asleep on the couch next to him, but Remus didn’t mind. He looked across the room to the windows where stars were shining faintly through the slats of the blinds. 

He stood and crossed the room, opening the door and exiting onto the front porch. There was nothing for him to be afraid of, the worst had already happened. He closed the door gently behind him so as to not wake his father and strode out into the field surrounding his home. 

The stars were indeed unusually bright that night, and Remus smiled up at them. How could it be that he feared the moon but loved the stars? Lying on his back in the grass, Remus tried to remember the names to all the constellations. He’d tried to learn them all about a year ago, before he realized Hogwarts probably wouldn’t take him.

Why would they? What school in their right mind would take a werewolf? 

His parents were worried, he could tell. They didn’t know what to do with him. They couldn’t send him to Muggle school, obviously, but if he couldn’t go to wizarding school where would he go? 

He heard a faint  _ pop _ and lifted his head an inch to identify the source of the noise. A man with long silver hair was striding across the field and up to the house. At first glance Remus had thought it was Albus Dumbledore, but that was absurd. What on earth would Albus Dumbledore be doing at his house on New Year’s Eve? 

The man gently knocked on the door and Remus kept himself buried in the long grass as his father, groggy from his sleep, opened the door in confusion. Remus heard the silver haired man say, “Evening, Lyall. May I come in?” 

Remus’s father stood aside and gestured for the man to enter before closing the door. Rising slowly, Remus crept up and stood underneath the window, out of sight, but within earshot. 

He heard his father’s voice first. “What can I do for you Dumbledore?” 

Remus hardly contained his gasp. So it  _ was _ Dumbledore. Why on earth was the most powerful wizard in the world in his house? 

Dumbledore sighed, “I don’t suppose you could get your son? We have much to discuss and I would like him present.” There was a screech of a chair as Remus’s father stood up.

“Of course, I’ll go wake him. He must have gone to bed on his own.”

Remus panicked for a moment. How was he to get into his room before his father? Running around the house as swiftly as possible, he sighed in relief that he had left his window open. He clambered through it as quickly and quietly as possible and fell into his bed, closing his eyes just as his father walked in the door. 

“Remus? Remus, wake up, we have a visitor,” his father said softly. Remus did his best impression of groggily waking up and looked at his father. His father smiled above him. “I’ll meet you back in the sitting room, alright Remus?” He nodded. As soon as his father left the room Remus debated making a quick escape back out the window rather than face Dumbledore. 

Plucking up as much courage as he could, Remus walked out into the sitting room. Albus Dumbledore got to his feet when Remus walked in and greeted him with a warm smile. 

“Hello Remus, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” Dumbledore greeted, extending a hand forward. Remus took it cautiously. “Hello,” he replied. 

Dumbledore turned to Remus’s father and spoke again, “I suppose you are wondering what brings me to your home when I could be celebrating the New Year like most wizards- which is to say, drunk not only on Firewhisky, but on life.” Remus looked to his father, hoping for an explanation of Dumbledore’s words. He’d always heard that Dumbledore was slightly mad, but had never thought he would be in a position to verify this fact. 

Dumbledore continued, “I am correct that you will be turning eleven on the tenth of March, Remus?” Remus nodded. Dumbledore clasped his hands. “Excellent! Just marvelous! Everything will be set for his arrival at school in September, then.”

As the words registered in his brain Remus first looked to his father, then back at Dumbledore. Surely the headmaster wasn’t mad enough to presume he would be able to attend Hogwarts? 

His father looked just as uncomfortable as he felt. “We were under the impression that the school was aware of Remus’s… condition. There’s just no way his mother and I can send him away to school, I’m sure you understand.”

Dumbledore’s eyes sparkled mischievously. “Ah! But that is where you are sorely mistaken I’m afraid. I, in fact, do not understand, for us teachers have developed a solution that would not only allow Remus to attend the school, but to enjoy his time there and be of no harm to others. Unless, of course, you don’t want to go.” Dumbledore had directed this last comment at Remus. 

His father, still wearing a doubtful expression, opened his mouth to speak but it was Remus who answered first. 

“Tell me,” he said, hope rising in his chest for the first time in a long while. 

 

 

Peter Pettigrew was at home with his mother when the clock struck midnight. She had made a cake and everything to celebrate the new year. 

“Only nine months until you start school!” she kept saying, ruffling his mousy brown hair. She was more excited than him when it came to Hogwarts. She had already showed him some of her old school things and tried to get him to practice a bit to be ready for the school year. 

So far, he was rubbish. 

But that didn’t diminish his mother’s spirits. If anything, it had only given her more reason to work on spells with him and teach him the history of the magical world during meals. He played along, never letting on how nervous he was to start his first year. 

They even had a magical timer, counting down the days until September first steadily. His mother would smile at him every time she looked at it like it was their little secret. He supposed, in a way, it was. His father hadn’t ever known his mother was a witch. No, he left because of Peter. 

Peter’s mother always assured him that wasn’t the case, but he knew something she didn’t. His father had left a note the day he went away. It had been addressed to Peter, so there was no reason for his mother to read it anyway, and what was inside had confirmed every bad thought and feeling Peter had ever felt. Sometimes when his mother was giving him that smile, he wanted to show her the letter. 

_ I’m not what you think I am _ , he wanted to say, _ I’ll only ever let you down. _ But then she’d make him his favorite meal and tell him stories of her time at Hogwarts and all his thoughts would wash away and be replaced by what-ifs. 

What if he was actually a talented wizard once he got to school? What if he made good friends there? What if his name would be one that people remembered in generations to come? He hardly let himself dwell on these what-ifs, of course, though sometimes it was nice to imagine himself as someone worthwhile. 

His mother was now making shapes in the shadows with her wand, trying to entertain him. He felt a smile making its way onto his face. It was working. 

See, no matter how nervous he was to start school, he was equally excited. Just because he hadn’t taken to magic yet, didn’t mean he never would, right? Maybe someday he would be entertaining his mother with the spells he could do. He said as much, to lift her spirits as well as his own, and she enveloped him in a warm embrace, still keeping up her magical illusions. 

For the rest of the night Peter put his self doubts out of his mind and focused on what he valued in life. Number one on this list was always his mother. No matter how often she pushed him, he did appreciate it. It showed him that there  _ was _ someone in his life who thought he was worth something. 

Number two was his magic. He may have been rubbish at it, but was always glad to know it was there. Besides, he wouldn’t  _ always _ be rubbish at it. 

Number three was more of an idea that he had hoped for than something that he already had: friends. His mother had made some of the best friends of her life at Hogwarts, people that she would die for, do anything for, and they would do the same. Peter hoped that once he started school  _ he  _ would make friends like this. Ones that would be with him for the rest of his life, that would never betray one another no matter what. 

He almost laughed at that idea. What sort of idiot would throw away such a friendship? What sort of idiot would betray the most important people in their life?

Certainly not him.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! This is my first fic so let me know if you have any advice :)


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On September 1st, 1971 the Hogwarts Express leaves from platform 9 & 3/4 with a new batch of first years on board. Among these students are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, and Severus Snape. They are all equally nervous and excited for what's to come when they arrive at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their lives are about to change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Some of the dialogue is taken from Harry Potter in the Deathly Hallows (from the chapter The Prince's Tale) when Snape recalls his first trip to Hogwarts, so credit to JK Rowling for those lines and all the characters/ setting :)

James casually leaned against the barrier between platforms nine and ten and emerged in front of the Hogwarts Express. He almost pinched himself. It was actually happening. The past nine months had gone so slowly he had hardly thought this day would ever come. His parents appeared behind him and his mother clasped his hand as he rushed forward. 

Witches and wizards from his age to seventeen were bustling about with their families and friends, rushing to say last minute goodbyes. James exchanged hurried goodbyes with his mother and father before turning and running to the train. 

He had made it about four steps before he slammed into something solid, his glasses falling to the ground.

“OOF!” said the boy he had run into. James blushed and began apologizing profusely but the other boy shook it off with a laugh. James studied the new boy as he bent to pick up his glasses. Something about the boy was familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. 

The boy had wavy dark hair that reached his chin and was tamed in a way that James’ would never be. The boy extended his hand to James. “I’m Sirius, first year. You?” 

“James Potter. First year as well,” James said with a grin, shaking Sirius’s hand. 

“Fancy finding a compartment?” Sirius asked, leading the way to the train without waiting for a response. 

The two of them hopped on the train and perused the corridor for an empty compartment. Finally, they scored one near the back of the train. As they sat down James asked, “What did you say your last name was again?” 

Sirius opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the door to the compartment opening again. James’ heart skipped as a girl around their age with bright red hair entered and sat down, placing her head against the window. She looked as though she’d been crying. He was about to introduce himself when a greasy haired boy entered and sat beside her. The two of them started a conversation that James tried not to pay attention to by re-engaging with Sirius.

“Anyway, what was I saying? I don’t remember. Do you know any magic yet?”

Sirius shrugged, “A bit. You?”

But James had become distracted again.

“You’d better be in Slytherin!” the greasy haired boy was saying. James looked at him incredulously.

“Slytherin?”

The greasy haired boy looked over at him in surprise. James continued, nudging Sirius, “Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I’d leave wouldn’t you?”

Sirius, however, looked a bit green as he answered, “My whole family’s been in Slytherin.”

“Blimey, and I thought you seemed alright!” James laughed. The greasy haired boy shot James a look of loathing, but Sirius grinned.

“Maybe I’ll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you’ve got the choice?” Sirius asked. James jumped to hit feet and mimed holding a sword in the air, hoping to impress the girl who still hadn’t said a word. 

“‘Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!’ Like my dad,” he grinned jovially. The greasy haired boy made a small choking noise and James turned to him. “Got a problem with that?”

“No,” said the boy with a sneer, “If you’d rather be brawny than brainy-”

Sirius cut him off. “Where’re you hoping to go, seeing as you’re neither?” 

James shot a smile at his new friend. Sirius grinned back. 

Another voice joined the conversation as the red haired girl sat up and gave both James and Sirius looks of disgust. “Come on Severus, let’s find another compartment.”

James panicked. How was he supposed to act in situations like this? Following Sirius’s lead the pair of them crooned, “Oooooo…” 

Clearly this was the wrong move because the girl strutted out of the compartment with purpose. Defeated, James stuck his foot out to trip Severus as the boy walked by. This whole thing was his fault anyway. 

“See ya, Snivellus!” Sirius yelled, slamming the compartment door closed. Both boys sank back onto the bench, James in defeat, Sirius in what appeared to be contentment.

Hopefully the other students in their year would be better than Snivellus… 

  
  


Sirius considered the new friend he had made out of the corner of his eye. Something had shifted in James after that girl and her greasy friend left. Sirius hoped so badly that he wouldn’t be put in Slytherin with that snotrag, but knew that no other Black had ever been in any other house. 

His mind fretted wondering the best way to trick the Sorting Hat into not putting him in Slytherin. He didn’t actually know much about how they were sorted other than that there was a hat involved. He didn’t even know what the hat was supposed to do, maybe they had to pull something from it? That seemed the most likely option, even though it reminded him of muggle magic tricks. 

In his heart of hearts he wanted to be a Gryffindor like James. He just didn’t know if he was brave enough. Sure, he was cheeky with his parents every now and again, but he didn’t feel quite so brave when they punished him. 

Ravenclaw wouldn’t be bad either, he supposed. He’d read through most of his textbooks already and found that the material was quite easy to understand. They said that the most intelligent students were in Ravenclaw, so he guessed he could see himself ending up there. Though sometimes Ravenclaws were a bit… out there. They didn’t generally care much about what other people thought and lived in dreamy states of mind. Yeah, maybe Ravenclaw wasn’t for him.

The one house he knew he’d never end up in was Hufflepuff. They were all too  _ nice _ . Good on them, but he liked the occasional snappy retort. Alright, maybe more than occasional. Though one perk of Hufflepuff would be access to the kitchens. He’d heard a rumor at one of the parties he’d attended with his parents that the Hufflepuff dormitories were located right by the kitchens.

He sighed. Dream as he might, there was no way he’d ever be put anywhere other than Slytherin. Damn his pure blood, damn his cunning family, damn everything and everyone. James coughed beside him and Sirius blinked, remembering where he was. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had forgotten there was another person in the compartment with him.

The conversation that had flowed so easily between him and James moments before felt as though it had been put on pause and Sirius couldn’t help but wonder if it was because he had told James his whole family had been Slytherins. 

“I don’t want that, just so you know,” Sirius said quickly. James, whose gaze had strayed to the window, looked at him with a face full of confusion.

“Don’t want what?”

“Slytherin. I don’t want to be in Slytherin,” he clarified. James looked at him warily. 

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“I don’t care what house you’re in, sure it’d be nice if we were together, but I already know I want to be your friend and you being in Slytherin won’t change that.”

Sirius felt a smile creeping its way onto his face. Hogwarts was already shaping up to be better than he had ever hoped, and they weren’t even at the school yet. James gathered his robes from his trunk and began to put them on and Sirius figured he’d better do the same. 

They changed in silence, but it was different this time. Instead of an uneasy silence, this was comfortable. This was a silence that two friends could hold without feeling awkward, completely at home in one another’s presence. Sirius wondered if it was weird to feel this comfortable with James after they had only just met. It didn’t matter, he decided. James had already made him feel happier than his parents ever had and that was what counted. 

He suddenly couldn’t wait to get off the train.  

  
  


Remus sat in the only empty compartment of the train, lost in his thoughts. He’d been far too nervous to try to approach anyone and had nearly passed out in relief that there had been a single empty compartment at the back of the train. Terror shuddered through his veins with a vengeance and he took deep breaths in through his nose, out through his mouth, like his mother had told him to do when he got anxious.

Sure, he was grateful that Dumbledore had accommodated him in such a way that allowed him the chance to pursue a magical education, but he was worried that every student who passed by his compartment would out him as a werewolf just with once glance. 

He had already changed into his school robes, probably far too early, but they covered some of his scars better than his muggle clothing. He let his mind drift to what school would be like and was hit with another pang of anxiety. 

The sorting. 

His father had told him all about the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. He didn’t honestly care which one he ended up in, they all seemed alright, but he had no idea how they would be sorted. His father had refused to tell him, saying that the surprise was part of the fun of Hogwarts. 

Remus didn’t like surprises. 

He had been secretly studying his books every night leading up to the first of September, trying to make sure he would know enough to be sorted. He wondered if anyone had ever been kicked out because they hadn’t passed the sorting. He gulped. Leave it to him, the eleven year old werewolf, to be the first person kicked out before school began. 

The door to the compartment slid open and Remus jumped slightly. A girl his age looked at him apologetically, surely sensing his flinch. 

“Sorry, were you expecting anyone? Everywhere else is full,” she apologized, brushing her dark red hair behind her ear. Remus regained his composure and gestured to the seat in front of him. Maybe he could make a friend before they got to the castle.

“No, you just startled me was all. I think I might’ve been dozing off,” he explained hurriedly. She smiled at him and entered the compartment, a greasy black haired boy following her inside. Remus frowned slightly, having not seen the boy before. He must have been standing behind the girl. 

He was a bit curious as to why the two were looking for a compartment halfway into the train ride so he asked them. The girl blushed and the boy’s face reddened with either anger or embarrassment. 

“We were in another compartment before but the two boys in there weren’t very nice to Severus. I hope I’m not in their house,” the girl said. Remus nodded sympathetically, thinking it was likely the two boys in the other compartment were just older students trying to intimidate first years. 

“Well, I’m Remus,” he introduced himself, extending his hand first to the girl and then to the boy, who took it as if it were filthy. Remus frowned again. Maybe the other boys had been mean to this boy for a reason. 

“Remus what?” the boy asked. Remus furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

The boy rolled his eyes. “What’s your last name, Remus.”

“Oh, Lupin. Remus Lupin,” he blushed, “What’re your names?” 

The girl answered first, “I’m Lily Evans. It’s nice to meet you Remus. Quite an unusual name, but I like it.” 

She was bold, this girl. If she wasn’t put in Gryffindor, then he wasn’t a werewolf. Remus was suddenly glad that she had entered his compartment. Lily would be a good friend to have at school.

“And you?” he asked the boy politely. 

“Snape. Severus Snape,” the boy answered boredly. 

Remus mustered up a smile. “Well, it’s nice to meet you as well Severus.” 

Severus’s face twitched in what might have been an attempt at a smile and Lily nudged him in the ribs. Severus gave her an affronted look and Remus had to try not to laugh.

While he wasn’t sure if he liked Severus much, he was glad to know that he would have two people to enter the school with. He took two more calming breaths as Lily and Severus talked to one another animatedly. 

He could do this. 

 

 

Peter was in a compartment full of first years who had Hufflepuff written all over them. He had jumped into the first compartment he had seen, eager to make friends on the train ride, but the soon to be Hufflepuffs didn’t mesh well with him. They were very nice and inclusive, but he didn’t feel an instant connection to them. 

He tried not to worry too much about it, there’d be plenty of time to warm up to them once they shared a dormitory. His mother had been Hufflepuff and was convinced he would be as well. Truthfully, he didn’t completely care what house he was in, as long as he made friends. 

He knew he wouldn’t be Ravenclaw because he definitely didn’t have the brains for it, but Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff were all viable options. 

In the compartment across from the one he was in, two boys that looked to be either first or second years were talking rowdily and showing off to one another with their wands. He wished he could have friends like  _ those _ boys. They were going to be Gryffindors for sure. 

Sighing, Peter decided to try to enjoy the rest of the train ride with the other kids his age. There would be plenty of time to make friends once he was sorted. 

The train started to slow and Peter’s eyes widened slightly. He hadn’t realized they were so close to the school. He didn’t even have his robes on! Rushing slightly, he threw them on to the amusement of the other first years and the boys in the compartment across the aisle. 

“Alright, then?” one of the boys asked with a bemused expression. Peter’s face reddened. This was not the first impression he would have liked to make. He laughed trying to brush off his embarrassment.

“Lost track of the time is all,” he answered meekly, but the boys weren’t paying attention anymore. Peter tried not to show his disappointment. He would find nicer people to try to impress and befriend. 

Now that he was fully robed and ready to go, Peter followed the other students off the train and looked around for other first years. 

“Firs’ years o’er here! Firs’ years o’er here!” A gruff voice called into the darkness. So much time had passed on the train that the sky was an inky black. Peter hurriedly rushed to the source of the voice to discover the largest man he had ever seen. 

First years were piling into boats that would take them up to the castle and Peter wedged his way between a girl with dark red hair and a skinny boy with sandy hair. The boy half smiled at him a bit sadly and Peter wondered what was wrong. The girl was in deep conversation with the last member of their boat, a boy with a hooked nose and greasy black hair.

Peter decided that the sandy haired boy could use some cheering up so he gave him an encouraging grin and a thumbs up. The other boy smiled again, more warmly this time, and they set off towards the castle, where their new lives awaited them. 


	3. The Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scariest part of being a first year is being sorted. Sirius, Lily, Remus, Peter, and James all know this too well. But sometimes, the scariest moment of your young life can be exactly what you need to become who you were meant to be.

 

Sirius had never been this nervous. All his thoughts on the train were coming back in full force, and James’ constant chatter wasn’t helping anything. If the other boy had noticed Sirius’ silence, it had not deterred him from his tirade on quidditch in the slightest. What worried Sirius most of all was that none of the other first years looked to be as nervous as he did. 

Well, except for the sandy haired boy standing a few feet away.

He must be a muggleborn, the kid looked scared out of his mind. Definitely not Gryffindor type, that one. Yet there was something about him… Sirius wanted to protect him, be his friend. 

One of the teachers, a stern looking witch with a pointed hat, came out into the hallway and formed them into a long line, alphabetical by surname. He and James shot one another pained glances as his new friend headed to the back of the line and he walked up to nearly the front. There were only two other first years standing in front of him.

_ Great, _ he thought,  _ Third in line to humiliate myself completely _ . 

He heard a groan from behind him and turned to see the red haired girl from the train standing there. He smirked, “Well hello there, realized Snivellus was a greasy little git, have you?”

She narrowed her eyes at him before turning her head away indignantly. Fine by him, anyone that would be friends with a wannabe Slytherin had no chance of being a friend of his. 

The doors to the Great Hall swung open and suddenly it dawned on him that this was real. He was at Hogwarts, we was going to learn magic, and he was going to be sorted. The witch who had put them in a line -McGonagall, he thought, was her name- strode fearlessly into the hall, though he supposed she had nothing to be afraid of. The rest of them followed rather timidly, even James who had been boasting about his bravery on the train. 

Once they were all inside Sirius scanned the room, looking not at the teachers or the surroundings, but at the students. They were all looking upon the first years eagerly, as if this was the greatest thing in the world. Hopefully he could feel that way next year. 

Professor McGonagall brought them to a stool in the front of the room, the only thing occupying the stool being a patchy old brown hat. He saw the boy in front of him wrinkle his nose at the thing and couldn't help but agree. Surely that wasn’t the hat that they would be sorted by? Perhaps their test was to make it less ghastly.   

Before he could contemplate further, the hat opened its mouth (because of course the bloody hat had a mouth) and began to sing a song:

 

_ I may be rather worn, _

_ But don't think less of what you see, _

_ I'll bet a thousand galleons there is not _

_ A smarter hat than me. _

_ Pointed hats may be of trend, _

_ Or top hats reaching tall, _

_ But I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_ And I outdo them all. _

_ Everything inside your head _

_ Opens up to me, _

_ Place me up atop your head so I can tell you _

_ What house is your destiny. _

_ You may find your home in Gryffindor, _

_ Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_ Their willingness to protect their friends _

_ Is a rare form of art; _

_ You may find your home in Hufflepuff, _

_ Where they are just and loyal, _

_ Those Hufflepuffs will have jolly good times _

_ That no one else can spoil; _

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_ if you've a ready mind, _

_ Their brains and creativity _

_ Are the best that you will find; _

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_ Where you’ll do anything to achieve your ends, _

_ Perhaps they are ambitious _

_ But they don’t betray their friends. _

_ So wear this hat! Don’t be afraid! _

_ For I am not a scrap! _

_ I’ll show you where you’re meant to be, _

_ For I'm a Thinking Cap _

 

A thunderous applause sounded and Sirius felt a bit cheated. All they had to do was put on the stupid hat? He suddenly felt as if a ton of bricks had been lifted from his chest. Professor McGonagall had already called the first student up to the stool and had placed the hat over their head. There was a moment of silence and then-

“HUFFLEPUFF!” the hat shouted. One of the tables cheered raucously and welcomed the first year into their midst.

Sirius blocked out all noise as the boy in front of him was called up to the hat. He didn’t even hear what house the hat shouted or Professor McGonagall calling his name. It was like he was underwater, and he didn’t know how to get back to the surface. 

He walked up to the stool with as much confidence as he could muster and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on his head, the brim falling over his eyes and suddenly a voice spoke in his mind. 

_ Ah, another Black. I was wondering when I’d get another one of you,  _ the hat whispered in his head.

_ I’m not “another Black”,  _ thought Sirius indignantly,  _ I’m Sirius. I am not my family and they do not have power over who I am. _

_ Interesting,  _ mumbled the hat,  _ From the moment I was placed atop your head I knew you were different than the others. The familial ambition is still there, of course, but… you want different things out of life. You disregard your pureblood heritage, you seek to make friends to protect and go on adventures with. The brains are there too, I see. Yes, you will be one of the brightest students of your year, if I am not mistaken.  _

_ I bloody well think I will,  _ Sirius thought with a scoff. 

_ Oh yes, your path is clear now,  _ the hat decided,  _ better be… _

“GRYFFINDOR!” 

The table on the left broke into wild cheers and Sirius felt himself grinning immensely as the hat was lifted off his head and he made his way to his new family.

 

Lily was embarrassed to say that she hadn’t paid attention to a single one of the students that had been sorted before her. The only other people whose houses she cared about were Severus and Remus. She had gotten the feeling on the train that Severus didn’t like Remus much, but she wasn’t sure why. She had thought Remus seemed rather kind and intelligent, the kind of friend she would like to have at school. 

“Evans, Lily!”

She blinked, not having realized that the annoying boy from the train had already had his turn. She walked with purpose up to the empty stool that was waiting for her. The last thing she saw before the hat slipped over her eyes was an encouraging smile from Professor McGonagall. 

_ Muggleborn, I see,  _ said a voice and she almost yelped in surprise.

_ No need to be nervous,  _ it continued _ , I have only your best interests at heart _ .

_ I’m not nervous _ , she thought angrily,  _ just startled. It’s not everyday that a hat talks to me in my mind, you know.  _

_ You have a great deal of potential, Lily Evans,  _ the hat spoke.

_ Is that a Slytherin thing?  _ She wondered.

The hat paused a moment,  _ Slytherin? Why would you think that? No, Slytherin was never in the cards for you. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would be the best fit according to the contents of your brain. Which will it be? _

_ I think you’re supposed to be the one who figures that out,  _ Lily thought sarcastically. Another moment of hesitation, but she swore that the hat was… laughing?

“GRYFFINDOR!” it shouted, broadcasting the statement to the school. Her cheeks reddened. What was it that Severus had said about Gryffindors having no brains? The hat was lifted off her head and she was met with applause, but her eyes went not to the table that she would sit at, but to Severus. He was refusing to look her in the eye and she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she slid off the stool.

If he didn’t want to be friends with her now, then it was his loss, she decided. Sure, she had been hoping that they would last past the first day, but if he cared so much about silly things like houses, then he wasn’t who she had thought he was. 

With her head held high, Lily strode to the Gryffindor table where her housemates engulfed her with cheers and joy. 

 

Remus wasn’t as nervous as he had been before, especially after seeing Lily get sorted. She had been nicer to him on the train than anyone else he had met and was hoping that they could stay friends. After Lily had been put in Gryffindor he had looked back to where Severus was standing near the back of the line. The boy’s face had hardened into an angry expression and his lips were a thin line.

Remus had heard Severus talking to Lily about how he had wanted to be in Slytherin on the train, but if Severus had thought that Lily would end up there as well, he hadn’t been paying enough attention to Lily, perhaps only seeing what he wanted to see. The line in front of him got shorter and shorter as students were sorted into each house. The boy before him was on the stool for almost two minutes before the hat declared him in Ravenclaw. 

Remus was ready when Professor McGonagall called out, “Lupin, Remus!”

He made his way to the stool with a confidence that he had not felt on the train. He had been so sure that he would have to perform spells or something of the sort that this seemed a relief. 

The hat slipped over his eyes and a cool voice filled his mind.  _ Remus Lupin, I have heard much about you already.  _

_ What?  _ Remus wondered,  _ How was that possible? _

_ I reside in the headmaster’s quarters. I hear things, which is why I know exactly where to put you,  _ the hat reasoned,  _ Yes, it is all here in your head as well. You just might be one of the bravest students to ever enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

Remus sat dumbfounded for a moment. Him? Brave? Surely the hat could not be serious. But as it was, the hat called out to the great hall, “GRYFFINDOR!”

He couldn’t help but smile. Professor McGonagall removed the hat and patted his back as he got up from the stool. He knew that all the teachers were aware of his condition, and he felt grateful that, other than the pat on the back, none of them had looked to him as if he were a damaged object. 

He walked as calmly as he could to the Gryffindor table, finding Lily smiling at him. She scooted over to make room for him and he found himself sitting between her and another first year boy whose name he couldn’t remember. He had been one of the first to be sorted. 

The boy shook his hand. “I’m Sirius, happy to have you in Gryffindor, Remus.”

Remus smiled and raised an eyebrow. “You do realize that you’re barely more of a Gryffindor than I am, right? Been sitting here for less than ten minutes and you suddenly think you represent the whole house.”

Sirius was silent for a moment and Remus panicked. He had meant the statement in jest, had not meant to offend the only other Gryffindor boy in their year. But then Sirius let out a chuckle. “I think I’m going to like you, Remus.”

The two of them smiled at each other for a moment, something passing between their eyes, before turning back to observe the rest of the sorting. 

 

Peter was going to be sick. The boy behind him had been boasting to everyone within earshot about his confidence that he would be in Gryffindor. By the time Professor McGonagall called his name Peter was positive that he would have to use the sorting hat as a sick bin. 

He wondered if that had ever happened before and hoped, for his sake, that it had. He barely had time to think before the hat was covering his head and eyes, blocking out all sight and noise from the hall. 

_ Peter Pettigrew _ , the hat spoke into his head,  _ What an unusual boy you are. _

_ I’m not unusual, _ Peter thought, with more confidence than he felt,  _ Just put me where you want and let me go please.  _

_ You  _ are  _ unusual Peter. The surface of your mind reads completely different from what is hidden in its depths. On the surface you are a Hufflepuff. Wishing for friends to be fiercely loyal to, wishing to give and be loved. But deeper… that is where you are hiding. You are hiding who you truly are to show people what they want to see. But you don’t want to hide anymore, no, you want to be accepted and loved as Peter Pettigrew or not at all. _

Peter’s breathing had become very shallow. How had the hat gotten so much from him in a matter of seconds? 

_ I don’t claim to be clairvoyant,  _ the had continued,  _ but I am going to place you somewhere not because of who you are now, but who I think you will become.  _

_ What does that mean?  _ Peter wondered feverishly,  _ How will I know who to become? _

_ That is not for me to tell you, but for you to figure out for yourself. I only hope to nudge you in the right direction. With that being said… _

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Peter sat frozen in the stool for a long moment until Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and he jumped up, face reddening. A couple laughs joined the cheers that had erupted from the Gryffindor table, but he did not let them get to him. After all, he was a Gryffindor now. He would be brave, he would prove to the sorting hat that it had made the right decision. Peter was surprised to see the sandy haired boy and red haired girl from the boat already seated at the table. 

“Hey!” he exclaimed, before realizing that they probably didn’t remember him. The girl shot him a kind smile before returning her gaze to the front of the room with a worried expression. The boy however, introduced himself as Remus and the boy beside him as Sirius. Peter also recognized Sirius as one of the rowdy boys from the train, but decided not to remark on that. 

Perhaps these could be his true friends, his Hogwarts family. The thought filled him with promise as he watched the last few students get called to be sorted. 

 

“Potter, James.”

James bounded up to the stool with more exuberance than any of the students before him. He had no reason to be worried, of course, only excited. Sirius had been placed in Gryffindor, as well as the red haired girl from the train. If they were to be in the same house, they would have to be friends. Two other boys and one other girl had been put in Gryffindor already as well, and James couldn’t wait to meet them. 

He tried to keep himself from bouncing up and down on the stool as McGonagall placed the hat atop his unruly hair. The brim passed over his eyes, almost knocking his glasses off, but he recovered them just in time. 

_ Oh yes, I know where you should be, you have it written all in your head,  _ the hat confessed,  _ Best not to waste any time then… _

“GRYFFINDOR!”

He took a bow before bouncing over to the Gryffindor table that earned him many laughs and whistles from different students across the hall. Sirius was cheering loudest of all and moved over to make a space for James between him and a sandy haired boy whose name was… Remus? Yes, Remus. 

The red haired girl gave him a look of extreme loathing that he returned with a wide smile and a wink. Her cheeks went furiously red, clashing spectacularly with her hair, and she turned fully away from him, eyes on Severus at the front of the room. 

When the hat yelled “SLYTHERIN!” James almost felt sorry for her. He could tell by the way that her posture deflated that the two of them had hoped to be in a house together. However, he could also tell that Severus did not deserve Lily as his friend. From their brief interaction James had gotten bad vibes from Severus, the boy felt Slytherin to the core. 

His parents had always told him not to judge others based on their houses, as they knew a fair amount of Slytherins that were alright, but Severus reeked of everything that gave Slytherin its bad reputation.

Nonetheless, surrounded by a table full of Gryffindors, Sirius at his side, James couldn’t wait for the rest of the year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Sorry for being so inconsistent with posting and such, but I hope you like this chapter!


	4. Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Potter is in Gryffindor. Next step: talking to his bunkmates. What does the year have in store for the four first year boys of Gryffindor house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been SO LONG. School has been kicking my butt big time. But (hopefully) I'll be able to update more regularly now! (Though don't quote me on that...)

James had just experienced the best day of his life. This was it, he could die happy. Well, he thought, looking over at Sirius, maybe he could have a little more fun before he died happy. 

The welcome feast had been full of good food and good people. Well, aside from Snivellus Snape glaring at him from across the room. And aside from the fact that Lily Evans hadn’t spoken a word to him. 

James had mostly talked to Sirius and some of the older students, hadn’t really had a chance to get to know the other boys in his year yet. There were two others, from what he could remember. He remembered hearing the name Remus but couldn’t remember if Remus was a first or second year. It was rather hard to distinguish which students were first years when you were sitting with a hundred others at a table. 

He and Sirius were near the front of the large group of Gryffindors making their way to the dormitories. After climbing for what felt like hours, they finally reached the portrait of a large woman in a pink dress. 

“Password?” She asked boredly. A prefect stepped forward almost immediately and mumbled something before turning to the students behind him. 

“First password of the year is ‘Gurdyroots’, and don’t forget it. We won’t always be around to save your sorry arses from having to sleep out here in the corridor,” he said rather pompously. James immediately knew he never wanted to be a prefect. Sirius shriveled up his nose and James could tell that he and his friend were on the same page. 

The portrait of the fat lady had swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room while the prefect had been talking, and now the hordes of students rushed forward to get inside. 

“Woah,” a small voice breathed to James’ left and he turned his head to see a small boy with mousy colored hair and wide eyes. He must be one of the other first years then. 

“Bit overwhelming isn’t it?” James said and the boy’s eyes got even wider in embarrassment.

“No, no. I’m not… I’m not overwhelmed… I was… admiring the architecture,” the boy stammered and James laughed. 

“Oi, it’s all right mate. I’m overwhelmed too,” he paused again, laughter escaping him, “Admiring the architecture, really?” 

The boy blushed an even deeper shade of red that matched the decor of the room. He looked like he wanted to say something but ducked his head down instead, staring at his feet. 

“Ah! There you are James! I see you’ve met Pete here,” Sirius chimed in, having appeared at James’ side.  

“It’s Peter,” the boy mumbled, “Only my mother calls me Pete. Rarely.”

Sirius waved his hand in front of his face dismissively. “Pfft. I think Pete suits you, but if you insist… come along then James,  _ Peter _ . I think our fourth bunkmate has already made his way upstairs. Probably trying to claim the softest bed, tricky little bugger.”

“Our fourth bunkmate?” James inquired.

“Remus! Don’t you remember James? I introduced you to him at dinner. Come on then, you’ll love him. Has a bit of cheek to him, though you’d never expect it.” 

Sirius beckoned for James and Peter to follow before taking off up the stairs that led to the boys dormitories. Naturally, theirs was at the very top, so they had quite a few stairs to climb. 

It was worth it, though, once Sirius opened the door to their room. There were four four poster beds, complete with hangings in the colors of Gryffindor, red and gold. Each of their trunks had been placed at the foot of a bed, so it seemed that the bed choosing had been done for them. Remus, whom Sirius had saluted upon entering the room, sat on his bed with his knees tucked up to his chest. 

Once he made eye contact with James, Remus jumped right up and stuck his hand out. “I think we met at dinner but I’m not positive, so if you could remind me of your name that would be wonderful. I’m Remus, by the way.”

“James. James Potter,” James responded, shaking Remus’s hand with a grin. 

“So,” came Sirius’s voice from one of the beds, “What I’m thinking is, since we’ll be spending a lot of time together and all that, why don’t we all be friends, yeah? Not that I think we wouldn’t become friends anyway, but I figure why not get all that out of the way now so we can leave our mark on the school?”

“Leave our mark on the school? But we’re only first years!” Peter exclaimed. Sirius shot them all a rogiush grin. 

“I never said it would be  _ one _ mark. We’ve got seven years of mark making coming. I’m just saying, we should start now. Someday, the people of Hogwarts will remember us as the greatest friends there ever were, the best students, and the best troublemakers.”

Remus, who had gone back to sit on his bed, bit his lip anxiously. “Troublemakers? I don’t know… I don’t want to jeopardize the opportunity I’ve been given to even  _ be  _ here…” he trailed off and blushed, as if he had said too much. 

Sirius hopped onto Remus’s bed and grinned widely. “Ah, but that’s the whole point of being the  _ best  _ troublemakers, isn’t it?”

Remus’s eyebrows furrowed together. “I don’t follow.”

“The best troublemakers--”

“Never get caught,” James finished, a grin forming across his face to match Sirius’s. “What do you say, Remus, Peter?” 

Remus smiled sheepishly. “Well, all right then.”

Peter nodded fervently in agreement. 

They were all sitting in a circle on Remus’s bed now, and Sirius extended his hand into the middle of the circle. 

“To the Gryffindor boys!” he yelled. James, Remus, and Peter stuck their hands into the circle and clasped one another. 

“To the Gryffindor boys!” they repeated. Remus was the first to pull his hand away, running it through his light hair. 

“We’re not going to go around calling ourselves that, right? If we have to have a name, at least let it be a bit more creative than ‘The Gryffindor boys’.” 

“All in due time, Remus, all in due time,” James yawned as he pushed himself off Remus’s bed and moved over to his own. The excitement of the day was starting to take its toll. He could hardly keep his eyes open. 

The last thought that ran through his head before sleep claimed him was how lucky he was to have ended up with the best group of Gryffindors Hogwarts would ever see.   


	5. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is trying to handle their first day nerves, some better than others. Sirius wants to think he's ready for all that Hogwarts has to offer, but he may be more anxious than he's willing to let on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I say this every time, but bear with me on the slow updates! Thanks for being so patient with me!

Sirius Black had always been rather excited for transfiguration class. Of all the skills he would learn here at Hogwarts, transfiguration was probably the best way to learn how to make trouble without ever reaping the consequences. Although, charms and potions could help with that as well. 

He awoke earlier than all of his bunkmates for the first day of classes, even Remus, who seemed the most studious of them all. Sirius was already dressed when James poked his head out from his bed hangings with a confused grimace and hair sticking up all over the place. Sirius watched as his new friend fumbled around for his eyeglasses, promptly falling out of bed and onto the floor with a thump. 

“Oof!” 

James’s voice (or his fall) must have woken up Remus and Peter, for they too were now peering out of their beds in confusion. Well, Peter looked confused, but Remus looked slightly exasperated. 

“What’re you doing all dressed and ready?” James mumbled sleepily, having returned to his bed, glasses securely on his face. Sirius shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. “Early riser,” he answered.

Remus snorted. “I don’t believe that for a minute. Just you wait, I predict that we won’t be able to get you out of bed before noon on the weekends.”

Sirius mock glared at Remus before running his hand through his freshly washed and combed hair (honestly, how did James live with his hair like that) and picking up his wand. “You may be right, but you sleepy heads are going to make us late for our first Hogwarts breakfast, so get a move on if you wouldn’t mind!”

“Sir, yes sir,” James mock saluted before falling back onto his pillow, eyes shut in what could only be a deep slumber. Sirius promptly hit the other boy in the face with his own pillow until James got out of bed. 

By the time they stumbled out of their dormitory more and more students were filling up the common room. James was looking around the room excitedly, Remus hesitantly, Peter nervously. Sirius felt he was a combination of all three, but he was hoping excited would win out over the others. The red haired girl from the train was glancing around the common room with wonder in her eyes, and Sirius looked over to tell James only to realize that his friend was already halfway across the room.

By the time he reached James, the other boy was already trying to engage her in conversation. She, however, was clearly uninterested. Fine by him. They had plenty of things to accomplish in their time at Hogwarts without this girl dragging them down. She looked like the type of person who followed the rules to a tee. 

As he approached, Sirius watched her face go from annoyed to pleasantly surprised in an instant and he looked around to make sure she wasn’t looking at  _ him _ . She wasn’t. Remus and Peter had followed behind him and she was giving Remus a glowing smile. James looked like he wanted to hex Remus, but Remus looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole deep inside himself. Though Sirius had the feeling that had nothing to do with the girl. Something else was going on with Remus, something he would have to ask about later. 

“Remus! In all the excitement of last night I’d almost forgotten you were in my house. I’m so glad! Not that the other girls in Gryffindor aren’t great and all, but I want to make friends with everyone!” She trilled in a lilting voice. Remus smiled slightly, but he still looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. The girl seemed to note this, and her smile dimmed a bit. “Unless… you don’t have to be my friend. I was just saying, you know, we talked on the train and everything.”

Remus blushed before speaking quickly, “No, no, I’d love to be friends Lily! Sorry, I’m just a bit nervous for today is all. It looks like you’ve met James, have you met Sirius and Peter?”

This was obviously the wrong question to ask, for Lily regarded both him and James with a cold look before extending her hand to Peter. “Nice to meet  _ you _ Peter. I’d better be off, don’t want to be late to breakfast on the first day. See you around Remus, Peter.”

Without another word she stormed off, leaving James and Remus red faced in her wake. Remus’s eyes flitted back and forth. “Did I say something that offended her?”

“It’s got nothing to do with you, mate,” Sirius said, laying his arm around Remus’s shoulders consolingly, “She’s not a huge fan of James and me. Can’t imagine why, we’re delightful company.”

James rolled his eyes. “It’s because of that pompous little git friend of hers.”

“Severus?” Remus inquired. “The one in Slytherin?”

“That’s the one.”

Remus wrinkled his nose. “I didn’t like him much either, but maybe they knew each other before school. Better to come in with a friend, especially if you’re a muggleborn like her.”

“What’s wrong with being muggleborn?” James asked furiously. Remus raised his hands in mock surrender. “Nothing! Nothing! I’m just saying that it would probably be nice to have a friend who knew about the wizarding world if you didn’t.”

Still a little awkward from the conversation they’d had with Lily, the four boys made their way to the great hall in an uneasy silence. Sirius could tell James’s silence came from his outrage with the Lily situation, but Remus’s was coming from a deeper place, and Peter’s was likely coming from a place of not knowing how to break an uncomfortable silence. Sirius’s own silence was coming from the nerves he was trying to suppress, and plans for how to have a memorable first day. 

They entered the great hall and the awkward silence transformed into an awed silence. Every first year that walked in was gaping as if they hadn’t been in that very room the night before. Settling into spots at the Gryffindor table, Sirius loaded his plate up with everything he could, James, Remus, and Peter following suit. 

“This place is incredible,” Remus said sadly, almost to himself. Nevertheless, Sirius nodded firmly in agreement. He kept having to pinch himself to make sure it was all real. That morning he’d expected to wake up back in Grimmauld Place, groveling at his parents feet. He was filled with a burst of excitement at his newfound independence that promptly deflated once he remembered that he was a Gryffindor. 

What would happen when his parents found out? He had been so swept up in everything last night that he’d forgotten he wasn’t a Slytherin. His palms were starting to sweat and James shot him a curious look, as if he could read the thoughts plainly across Sirius’s face. Even Lily, who had been glaring at him and James since they walked in, was looking at him concernedly. Oh goodness, this was not how he wanted to start his first day. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, focusing intently on the food in front of him as conversation flowed all around him. He felt something on his knee and he looked to see that Remus had place his hand there, looking at him with the same sad smile he’d had all day. 

“It’s all right Sirius,” Remus said quietly, James and Peter having a loud conversation about Quidditch, likely to distract from Sirius and his mess of emotions.  _ Pull yourself together Black _ , he told himself.  _ Pull yourself together _ .

Remus’s hand was still on his knee, its presence comforting, reminding him he wasn’t alone. “Thank you,” he whispered quietly and Remus retracted his hand and smiled again.

“Anytime Sirius. I’m here for you. All of you, always,” Remus said matter-of-factly. 

“Always?”

“Always.”

Sirius smiled a true smile at his friend. “I’m here for you too Remus.”

"Oi! Me too!" James yelled with a mouth full of toast. Peter nodded in agreement, the least boisterous of the group. James swallowed before continuing, "Now let's see what Hogwarts has in store for us."


	6. The Best Troublemakers Never Get Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter are facing their hardest task yet: Minerva McGonagall. Determined to make a good first impression, Remus heads to class with only learning on his mind. James and Sirius, however, have other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you like it!

Everyone knew that Professor McGonagall was the most fair teacher of them all, but that was perhaps what made her the most unimpressible. Many of the older Gryffindors had lamented to all the first years about how she never showed their house any favoring over the others. You had to earn her respect, but once you did she was the best Professor you’d ever have. Remus hadn’t been very worried about her until then. He knew that the Professors were all aware of his situation, and he really hoped they wouldn’t hold it against him (it wasn’t like he’d  _ wanted _ to become a werewolf, for Merlin’s sake) but from what he’d heard, Professor McGonagall was going to be tough, werewolf or not. 

Even though he’d reassured Sirius minutes ago at breakfast, he was in no way as confident as he had appeared to be. He kept taking in every detail of Hogwarts, sure that he’d be kicked out any moment, lest people discover his secret. In fact, he was so focused on memorizing the exact carvings on the molding of the castle that he didn’t realize they’d reached the Transfiguration classroom until he walked right into James. 

“Y’good mate?” James laughed, ruffling his hair in an attempt to flatten it, which, as Remus observed, was probably impossible. Sirius made a big show of fluffing his hair up in an imitation of James, which Remus laughed at, prompting a curious look from his other friend. He backtracked, trying to remember what James had asked him. After a moment he blushed and said, “Oh, yeah. Sorry. The castle is just… very big.”

James squinted his eyes behind his glasses. “Right…” 

Remus shrugged apologetically, but James had already moved on. They entered the classroom to find most of their class already inside, and it looked like they had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Great. Just what he needed, to draw more attention to himself on the first day. 

Professor McGonagall already stood in the front of the room, a stern expression on her face. She said nothing, but stared pointedly at the four empty seats at the front of the room until the four Gryffindor boys sat down. 

“Now that we’re all here and accounted for, let us begin,” she said in a softer voice than Remus had expected, but still strict nonetheless. As soon as she began talking Remus wrote furiously in his notes, copying down her each and every word. He noticed that James and Sirius were more concerned with drawing pictures of one another than taking notes, and Peter looked somewhere between wanting to join James and Sirius and wanting to make a good first impression. 

Transfiguration was such a fascinating subject, Remus thought. He wondered if there was a way to use transfiguration to help him with his own monthly issues. Perhaps he would ask McGonagall after class, as Dumbledore  _ had  _ said that all the teachers were aware of his condition. 

“Mr. Potter? Mr. Black? Is there something you’d like to share with the class?” Professor McGonagall asked, looking down at them through her spectacles. James and Sirius had been in the middle of a conversation about brooms, from what Remus could tell. 

“Oh, yes, Professor,” James began, “We were just talking about what you were talking about.”

“What I was talking about?”

“Yes, what you were talking about.”

Professor McGonagall’s already prominent frown deepened. “And what was I talking about?”

“You don’t remember what you were talking about?” Sirius jumped in, “That’s too bad, what you were talking about was quite interesting.” James nodded his head solemnly in agreement. Remus was doing poorly at fighting the urge to smile. 

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth a few times as if she couldn’t find the right words to deal with James and Sirius, though Remus doubted she would  _ ever _ be able to do so, Professor or not. “I know full well what I was talking about! You two-- I--”

Peter raised his hand and Professor McGonagall looked at him with a mix of shock and exasperation. Blinking uncertainty, she sighed. “Yes, Mr. Pettigrew?”

Remus caught a glint in Peter’s eye before his friend said, in a polite tone, “What  _ were _ you talking about, Professor?”

James and Sirius burst out laughing, and the feeling was so contagious that Remus cracked a weak smile, noticing many of his classmates doing the same. Even Lily Evans appeared amused at the exchange. 

“Detention!” Professor McGonagall shouted, adjusting her glasses. “Detention! The three of you! If any of you make another peep for the rest of the lesson, Merlin help me, I will be speaking to the Headmaster!”

Peter shrunk in his seat while James stared at their Professor with wide eyes and Sirius nodded fervently. Professor McGonagall smoothed her robes before continuing with her lesson. The rest of the lesson ticked by without interruption, much to Remus’s pleasure. He was relieved he had gotten away from the situation without a detention, but was worried his new friends wouldn’t think he was good enough for them if he wasn’t willing to get into trouble with them. He tapped his foot restlessly, already imagining the worst possible scenario in which he was kicked out of the shared first year dormitory and forced to sleep in the common room-- or worse, the new shack Dumbledore had informed him about, constructed for his fits of lycanthropy each month. Apparently Dumbledore had planted an enchanted tree over the entrance to the shack that would attack anyone, should they get too close. Remus wasn’t sure this was entirely necessary (what if someone got hurt accidentally?) but was glad for the accommodation, even if it did make him feel like an outsider. 

After class was dismissed James, Sirius, and Peter bolted, and Remus waited until the room was completely empty before approaching Professor McGonagall. “Professor?”

She turned around, mouth still set into a frown. “Yes, Mr. Lupin?”

“I was just wondering,” he began shyly, “Well, you know about my… affliction. Er, right?”

She nodded, motioning for him to continue. He bit his lip and tugged his tie in an attempt to breathe more steadily. “I suppose I just wanted to know if you could teach me anything to help with that? I just figured, transfiguration and all…” he trailed off slowly as he saw Professor McGonagall’s mouth soften. Even before she spoke, he knew the answer.

“I’m terribly sorry Mr. Lupin, but there truly is nothing I can do. Not even Dumbledore…” she sighed, “I can’t even imagine what you go through every month Mr. Lupin, and I wish I could do more to help you, but unfortunately there is nothing at the moment that would help.”

Remus shoved his books into his bag and cleared his throat hastily. He could feel a burning at the back of his throat that often accompanied tears. Biting back his emotions he forced out, “I understand Professor, really. Thank you for your help. I’ll, er, see you next class. Thank you.”

Professor McGonagall looked as if she wanted to say something more to reassure him but didn’t speak until he’d reached the door. 

“Mr. Lupin?”

He turned around hopefully. “Yes Professor?”

“I would exercise caution in your choice of friends, yes? You appear to be a bright boy, and I don’t want you hindered by troublemakers.”

Remus understood what she was saying but couldn’t help but feel a rush of rage at the implied insult to his friends. As if they were nothing more than a pesky obstacle in his way. “All due respect, Professor, but if anyone’s to be a hindrance, I’m afraid it will likely be me.”

He thought he caught a small smile on her face, so small he might have imagined it, as he turned to walk out the door, grinning openly. Once outside the classroom, he immediately ran into James, who had been lounging against the wall outside the classroom.

“You waited for me?” he asked in a soft voice. James looked at him like he was insane. “Of course we did, you’re our friend aren’t you?”

“Any luck getting us out of detention?” Sirius asked falling into step beside him as the four of them moved about the castle. Remus furrowed his brows. “What?”

“That’s why you stayed back, right? To get us out of detention with that charming disposition of yours?” Sirius prompted. 

“Oh, right, yeah,” Remus stumbled over his words. “Yeah, I tried, but she wouldn’t budge.” Sirius looked down, defeated. “Sorry,” Remus added hastily. 

James shrugged. “Eh, it’s no big deal, is it Sirius? In fact, I call this a successful first day. One detention already under the belt. Not too shabby boys, not too shabby.”

“Sorry you won’t be with us Remus,” Peter apologized before Sirius cut in. “No, don’t be sorry Peter, this is great actually. We need one person in the group to maintain a good, honest reputation. After all, it will increase our reputation as a group from troublemakers to  _ smart _ troublemakers. This way, no matter how many detentions we get, we’ll never be expelled because they don’t want to lose the best students in the year. Right Remus?”

“I don’t know, it’s kind of a big responsibility. I can’t just do  _ all  _ the work.”

“No! No! That’s not what I meant at all. I just meant that with you on our team, we’ll be respected more, yeah? Sure, we’ll all do whatever we can to be the best in the class, but you’re just an inherently  _ good _ person Remus. All the Professors will go mad for your talent.”

“You think so?”

“We know so,” said James, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “Now come on, best not be late to our second class in a row.”

Remus thought back to James and Sirius’s words the night before.  _ The best troublemakers never get caught _ . Smiling, he walked beside his friends into whatever possibilities awaited them.


	7. There's Something Mysterious about Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Pettigrew loves his new friends, but he doesn't know if he's good enough for them. All he wants is to get to know them as well as he can so they can be friends forever. Yet how can he if Remus seems to be hiding things from him, James and Sirius?

Peter spent the rest of his first day considering his new friends. James and Sirius were leaders, fearless. Remus could have been a leader as well, Peter thought, but he seemed more content in the background. Another thing he noticed about Sirius was how quickly he had figured out the innermost parts of each of them. Sirius was much more intuitive than Peter had anticipated he would be, fully understanding Remus after less than twenty-four hours. It was really quite interesting. 

Of course, Peter was trying to do what Sirius seemed naturally inclined to do. He wanted to know everything about his friends so that he would know how to be a good friend to them in return. So far James had been the easiest to get a read on. James, for all his constant talk of trouble making and flagrant disregard for rules, was a good person. He seemed like the type of boy who would never insult someone unless he had a good reason, or if they insulted him first. Peter also suspected James was more clever than he let on. 

Sirius was a bit harder to figure out. Granted, Peter hadn’t known any of these boys very long, so he didn’t have to know everything about them or anything. But still, Sirius was a puzzle he wanted to solve. He shared James’ rebellious nature but with more of a strategic edge. James seemed to act before thinking, but Sirius (though he may pretend otherwise) definitely consciously  _ decided _ to do everything he did. The Black family, of course, was one of the most prominent pureblood families, but, from what Peter knew about them, Sirius seemed to be much different from the rest of them. The Blacks were notoriously concerned with blood status and had all been Slytherins since the beginning of time. From what Sirius had shown thus far, he seemed to be the exact opposite. Yet Peter had seen a slight look of pain in Sirius’s eyes when the sorting hat had shouted “Gryffindor!” to the Great Hall. None of this answered how Sirius had gotten to understand them all so well after only a day. 

Remus carried himself like he didn’t want to be seen. When they had been changing into their bedclothes the night prior, Peter had caught a glimpse of what looked like scars on Remus’s back, but hadn’t felt comfortable enough to bring it up to James or Sirius, much less Remus himself. Sirius was right about Remus, though. He was definitely the least likely of the four of them to get into trouble. Even while James and Sirius continued to joke around in the rest of their lessons that day, Remus wrote notes down with immense focus, and nothing any of them did or said derailed him from his studies. It was admirable, if Peter thought about it. Maybe he should take a leaf from Remus’s book. Peter always felt himself caught between wanting to goof off with James and Sirius and wanting to take in as much information as he could.

His new friends all seemed to have such distinct personalities that he began to wonder where he fit in. Peter shook the thought from his mind almost as instantly as it had appeared. He always questioned things far too much. Shouldn’t he just be able to have friends? 

A few days passed and Peter noticed Remus looked like he was getting sick, but when he suggested Remus go to the Hospital Wing, his friend insisted that he was fine. Saturday arrived, their first weekend at Hogwarts! No classes and time to explore the castle. James and Sirius, of course, were already planning various escapades about the castle, trying to discover all its secrets. 

“Come on, Remus,” Sirius was pleading. Remus was shaking his head lazily everytime Sirius pleaded. “No,” said Remus, “I will not sneak out past curfew. We’ve only been here a few days, do you really want to lose Gryffindor points?” 

“James has his dad’s cloak! No one will see us!” Sirius begged. Another new development had been the boys discovery of James’ invisibility cloak. James insisted he was about to show it to them when Sirius discovered it, but Peter believed that James had been planning a reveal full of grandeur and was probably disappointed Sirius had ruined his moment. Peter had never seen an invisibility cloak before, they were very rare and very expensive. When he had told this to James, the other boy had just shrugged and said this cloak had been passed down through his family for generations. 

Remus began folding his clothes while Sirius, James, and Peter all goaded him relentlessly. “Why’re you folding your clothes while there’s fun to be had and magic to be done!” James exclaimed, waving his wand crazily and accidentally shooting sparks out of the end. Peter ducked quickly so he would not get hit in the eye with the sparks. 

“I have to go home this weekend,” Remus said quietly, placing his clothes on top of one another. The other boys ceased their exclamations at this statement. Peter’s brows crinkled in confusion. “But… it’s our first weekend!”

“I’m sorry,” Remus began shyly, “My mother is ill and I promised I would visit this weekend. I’ll be back Monday.”

“Well can’t you go next weekend?” Sirius asked.

“No.”

“But-”

“I said no, Sirius,” Remus finished coldly. James and Peter looked warily between the two boys, for Sirius’s face had flushed red at Remus’s words. There was a moment's pause before Sirius just shrugged and said, “All right. Sorry.”

Remus mumbled something quickly that sounded like a mix of “it’s fine” and “see you later”, before he swung his bag over his shoulder and bounded down the stairs to exit their dormitory.  

“That was odd,” Peter observed. James and Sirius glanced at one another before grimacing in agreement. There was something mysterious about Remus, almost like he had a secret. But what kind of awful secret could an eleven year old boy really have?

“Suppose I just can’t relate because my mum is an old bat,” Sirius announced before promptly collapsing onto his bed and drawing his curtains closed. James looked at Peter uncomfortably, as it was only five in the afternoon. 

“Er, do you want a game of gobstones?” James asked hesitantly and Peter agreed immediately. Perhaps causing mayhem would have to happen some other time. 


	8. Mudblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus had told Lily that no one would think any less of her for being muggleborn, but when her friend comes back to the dormitory in tears, the word Mudblood on her tongue, Lily begins to question her place at Hogwarts. Luckily, she and Marlene McKinnon won't let anyone get away with calling their friend such a filthy word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I've been consumed with schoolwork but now that the term is nearly over I should have more time to continue this story :)

Lily Evans had enjoyed her first week at Hogwarts immensely. There were two other girls in her year in Gryffindor, Mary McDonald and Marlene McKinnon, and the three of them had gotten on very well from the start. Mary was already involved in many different clubs and activities so it was often the case that Lily and Marlene talked for hours on end together in their dormitory. Lily had been worried about making friends now that Severus wasn’t in her house, so she was grateful that most everyone in her year seemed very kind. She had been hoping that she and Remus could be better friends as well, for she had enjoyed talking with him on the train very much, but it was hard to catch him without those other boys these days. In fact, the last time she had seen him alone, he was leaving the castle. 

Lily had just arrived back in her dormitory from the library and was unpacking her school things when she heard footsteps bounding up the stairs. Glancing up, she saw Marlene pop into the room giddily and flop onto her bed. 

“School is just  _ so  _ exhausting Lily,” Marlene sighed. Lily laughed at her friend. After living together for nearly a week, Lily could already see that Marlene could be very melodramatic. Also… 

“Marlene it’s Sunday. We didn’t have classes today.”

Marlene poked her head up and shot Lily a look of exasperation. “Obviously. I just mean that Hogwarts itself is so exhausting! I just witnessed a duel between two seventh years! They turned each other into amazing animals, a really good bit of transfiguration work. Honestly, I don’t know why Professor McGonagall was so fussed about it…” 

Lily laughed at the thought of Professor McGonagall breaking up what sounded like an amazing duel. “It is against school rules, you know,” she chided. Marlene rolled her eyes and giggled.

“Don’t be such a killjoy Lily! It’s not like  _ I  _ participated in the duel!”

“You misunderstand me Marlene,” Lily said wryly, “I think it’s excellent, but it  _ is  _ against the rules.” 

“Fair enough,” Marlene agreed, lying on her bed and popping Bertie Bott’s Every Flavored Beans into her mouth. Lily had learned too late that every flavor meant  _ every _ flavor. She shuddered at the memory of the rotten egg flavored bean Marlene had sworn up and down was buttered popcorn. 

Mary burst into the dormitory at that moment, cheeks flushed bright red. Marlene dropped her candy and sat up at the sound of her footsteps. Lily greeted Mary with a warm smile until she realized the flush in Mary’s cheeks wasn’t from her rush up the stairs. 

“It everything alright Mary?” Lily asked, meeting her friend’s gaze. Mary averted her eyes immediately and set down the books she had been carrying. “Of course, Lily. Why wouldn’t it be?”

Her voice was muffled and tight. Lily shot her gaze to Marlene immediately, nodding once toward their third roommate. Marlene seemed to catch on to what Lily was thinking and stood up gently from her bed to go to Mary. Lily followed, sidling up next to Marlene and Mary, the latter of whom was shaking slightly. 

“Mary what happened?” Marlene asked lightly. Mary shook her head, and Lily noticed her friend’s eyes welling with silent tears. Mary’s eyes met Lily’s for a moment before her tears spilled over her freckled cheeks. 

“I don’t know why I even bothered,” Mary sobbed. Lily wrinkled her brows; Mary needed to stop being so cryptic so Lily could find a way to help her. Mary continued, “I should never have come here, there was a perfectly fine muggle school back home. My parents didn’t want me to come, you know. They thought I’d be made fun of because I’m muggleborn. I laughed at their concern.  _ Laughed _ .” She began to sob harder. 

Lily placed a hand on Mary’s back. “Mary, are you having trouble with your schoolwork? Marlene and I can help if you like. I’m muggleborn too, remember. I’m still a bit in over my head as well. Though, I’m sure no one will make fun of you, Severus told me no one even cares if you came from a fully muggle family!” 

Marlene’s light eyes darted to meet Lily’s for a moment and Lily saw a shred of confusion in them. Before Lily could say anything about it Mary barked out a harsh laugh. “Severus said that, did he? That’s rich. Ever heard the word Mudblood?” Lily shook her head as Marlene paled slightly. “Well you should get used to hearing it. Apparently that’s the name for people like us. Muggleborns. Because we have  _ filthy  _ blood, undeserving of being witches and wizards.”

Lily’s heart dropped to her stomach. Why hadn’t Severus told her people would say these things? Had people been calling her a Mudblood behind her back since she arrived? Did they really think she shouldn’t be a witch? Surely Professor Dumbledore wouldn’t have let her in to the school if she hadn’t deserved it. Marlene’s grip tightened on Mary’s shoulder. “Mary, who said that to you? Did someone call you a Mudblood?” 

Mary looked at Lily once before nodding her head, tears staining her cheeks. Marlene stood up fast and headed for the door, blonde hair whipping wildly as she turned back to Mary and Lily, who were looking at her with wide eyes. “Are you two coming, or what? We have some people that need to be put in their place.”

Mary’s already wide eyes widened further. “Marlene, please don’t. I don’t want them to know I’ve run and cried to you about it. I don’t want any more trouble and I’m sure they don’t either. Just leave it be.”

Marlene’s jaw was set, blue eyes blazing. “They should have thought of that before they used such a filthy word. It’s one of the worst insults you can use. To say it to a first year! The audacity!” Without another word she stormed from the room. Lily and Mary’s eyes met fervently before they rushed up to follow, not sure what Marlene would be capable of, but their friend seemed to be on a warpath and there would likely be casualties if they didn’t interfere.

They rushed down the stairs to the common room so fast Lily ran right into a fellow Gryffindor boy, knocking his glasses askew. Marlene was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, a small smirk on her face telling them that she had known they would join her. The boy Lily had run into let out a small laugh as he bent to retrieve his glasses. To her displeasure it happened to be James Potter. 

“Everything all right?” He asked once he had his glasses back on his face, a bit crookedly. 

“Yes,” Lily huffed, and Marlene looked at her strangely. Neither Mary nor Marlene seemed to dislike James Potter and Sirius Black as she did. For a moment she wondered if either of them had been the ones to call Mary a Mudblood. Marlene stepped forward and looked James in the eye, not a hard feat as Marlene was just as tall as he was, if not an inch or so taller. “Someone had the nerve to call my friend a Mudblood. Wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” 

James paled and looked directly at Lily over Marlene’s shoulder. “Who called you that? I’ll duel them right here, right now. I don’t care if I only know how to light the tip of my wand, fists work just fine,” he grinned crookedly but there was anger in his eyes. Sirius and Peter had taken places behind James’ shoulders, grimacing with contempt. “We’ll help,” Peter added cheerfully. 

“Oh- no it wasn’t me,” Lily stammered, heart racing a bit at the notion that this many people would jump to her defense, “It was Mary they called a Mudblood. I’d never even heard the word until just now. Severus had told me no one cared whether you came from a magical family or not.” 

Sirius raised his eyebrows. “Old Snivellus told you that? That’s rich.”

“That’s what I said!” Mary exclaimed, seemingly bolstered by the support from James, Sirius, and Peter. “After all, it was his fellow Slytherins who called me that,” she finished in a smaller voice. 

Now it was Lily’s turn to pale. Surely not? What reason would Severus have to lie to her? Mary’s face reddened at her admission and James began charging towards the portrait hole, Marlene keeping pace with him. Sirius and Peter bounded after him as soon as they noticed his absence. Lily found she had no choice but to follow, dragging a hesitant Mary behind her. 

“If any of you get us expelled, I’m going to kill you,” Lily groaned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! This is my first fic so if anyone has any advice for me be sure to let me know :)


End file.
